BoboiBoy's Sex Journey (BSJ)
by Vextras
Summary: CAUNTION! [LEMON Boboiboy X Yaya] Baca, Nikmati, dan berilah Reviewnya... Thanks! {HAK CIPTA MILIK MONSTA STUDIO}
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan!**

Banyak typo, Gaje, dsb. Boboiboy X Yaya, dsb. Mungkin akan ditambahkan saat ada permintaan dari readers.

* * *

 **Boboiboy sex journey**

*Author pov

Siang itu di sekolah pulau rintis, pada saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Terdengar para murid sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat rahasia bahkan sampai mereka pun berbisik untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Hei Boboiboy, apa kau dah pubertas ke?"

Boboiboy menjawabnya dengan sedikit bisikan.

"Aku rasa sudah Gopal, memangnya kenapa?"

Gopal melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sebab kau nampak masih polos lah, cobe kau sikit bersikap dewasa"

Boboiboy bingung dengan perkataan Gopal barusan, dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Ape maksud kau ni Gopal?"

"Hm.. aku pikir kau dah mengerti. Apa kau dah pernah melakukan itu?"

"Itu apa Gopal?"

"Itu loh, yang dilakukan seorang wanita dan lelaki"

"Hm… Menikah ke?"

"Bukan lahh! Yang mereka lakukan setelah menikah. Dan biasanya dilakukan pada malam pertama!"

"Hm.., sepertinya aku mengerti ape yang kau maksud Gopal"

"Iye ke? Jadi kau dah pernah ke atau belum?"

"Mestilah belum! Aku kan masih anak anak!"

Gopal pun menghela nafasnya, perlahan iya mengeluarkan kata kata yang sepertinya sebuah rahasia yang ia punya. Dia ingin membagi cerita tersebut kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Boboiboy, sebenarnye aku dah pernah melakukannya"

"Hah? IYE KE?"

Boboiboy tersentak kaget setelah mendengar apa yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Teman yang menjadi kawan baiknya ternyata dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Kemudian boboiboy mulai penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan ini karena boboiboy sendiri tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan tersebut karena ia berpikir bahwa hubungan itu hanya boleh dilakukan setelah menikah.

"Siape yang kau ajak Gopal?" Boboiboy penasaran.

"Aku tak boleh cakap siape lah, nanti dia malu tau!"

"Hm.. oke oke, aku paham"

"Jadi kau benar benar belum pernah melakukannya ke Boboiboy?"

Gopal kembeli bertanya pertanyaan tersebut, dan membuatnya sedikit penasaran karena ia takut kalau boboiboy sebelumnya berbohong kepadanya. Kemudian boboiboy menghela nafasnya dengan malas untuk bersiap menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hahh, kan dah aku cakap aku belum pernah lah Gopal!"

Boboiboy kemudian mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya Gopal dapat melakukan hal itu. Dan ia pun bertanya karena ia sedikit penasaran dengan temannya ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa buat macam tu ke wanita?"

"Pada masa tu, aku sedang reaht di rumah. Bapa Ama ku sedang pergi berlibur dan pulang malam nanti. Kemudian dia datang untuk mengambil buku yang aku pinjam darinya. Aku suruh dia rehat kejap di sofa, lalu aku pergi mengambil buku tu. Lepas tu aku kembali menemuinya dan aku menemukannya sedang terlelap di sofa rumahku, segera mungkin aku memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Tiba tiba sebelum aku sempat nak pegang dia, dia terbangun dan memegang pergelangan tangan ku. Dan dia berkata bahwa ia menyukai ku dan menanyakan apa aku nak berbuat itu dengannya. Lalu aku sedikit bingung akrena pertanyaan itu, lalu aku tanya ke dia, mengapa kau nak melakukan itu? Dia pun menjawab…."

Tiba tiba suara bel tanda masuk pelajaran pun berbunyi.

"TRIIINNNGGG…."

Gopal dan boboiboy yang sedang berbicara pun terhenti dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Boboiboy yang penasaran pun membuat nafsu batinnya meningkat dan membuat penisnya menjadi ereksi. Seketika itu juga boboiboy menyembunyikan penisnya dengan menekan celana sekolahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lain. Boboiboy terpaksa menahan nafsu batinnya sampai jam waktu pulang pun tiba. Karena kejadian itu boboiboy hanya dapat melamun sambil membayangkan ia juga melakukannya. Pada saat melamun itu, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada saat belajar. Ia hanya dapat mengikuti nafsunya untuk berimajinasi dalam pikirannya. Tiba tiba suara memanggilnya.

"Boboiboy? Kau kenama melamun je?"

Seorang berjilbab merah muda menayakan di tengah lamunannya, dan membuatnya terbangun dari pikirannya.

"Ehh? Kenape Yaya?"

"Aku tengok, kau tak memperhatikan cikgu papa dari tadi"

"Ohh.. aku sedang tak berniat untuk belajar lah Yaya"

"Kenape kau tak berniat?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan"

Perkataan tersebut membiar gadis itu penasaran dan lebih memperhatikan boboiboy dari pada cikgu papa menjelaskan. Yaya yang mempunyai sifat penasarannya pun mulai bangkit dan ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan boboiboy.

"Memangnye ape yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau tak perlu tau lah, ini urusan lelaki je"

"Apasal aku tak boleh tau? Lelaki ke, Perempuan ke, sama je!"

"Hm.. Terserah kau je lah"

"Habis tu apa yang kau pikirkan boboiboy?"

"Kau tak perlu tau"

"Hei! Kau nak aku pukul ke?"

"Ehh.. tak,tak,tak… Nanti selepas pulang sekolah kau ajarkan aku pelajaran ini, sebab aku taku mengerti betul lah pelajaran ini"

"okey, nanti aku ajarkan dan kau ceritekan ke aku tau!"

"Baiklah"

Kemudian percakapan kedua orang tersebut berakhir dan mereka melanjutkan kediatan belajar mereka dengan tidak serius karena mereka saling memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat mereka sudah pulang ke rumah.

 ***To be Continue?**

* * *

 **Haloo readers, tolong reviewnya ya!**

 **Maaf kalau saya banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan perkataan yang ngga jelas, karena maklumin saja saya masih baru. Okay, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Lanjutan Datang!**

 **Karena banyaknya review yang meminta untuk di lanjut** , maka dengan sangat senang author akan mempersembahkan Chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

 **Untuk para readers makasih** banyak udah mau sempet-sempetin **buat ngereview** , karena berkat review kalian author jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan **cerita yang Gaje ini** , sekali lagi makasih readers! :D

 **Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian** , tapi saya sudah sempat membacanya. **Saya ucapkan terima kasih** atas perhatiannya dalam membaca fanfic ini.

 **Dan jika ada yang merasa keberatan dengan fanfic ini, mohon maaf bila saya melakukan kesalahan, sebab saya hanya ingin melanjutkan sesuatu yang sudah saya mulai. Maaf untuk kalian yang keberatan.**

 ***So? Let's start the new chapter of BSJ** (Boboiboy Sex Journey)

* * *

 ***Author pov**

"Triiinnnggg…"

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran yang berlangsung telah selesai. Boboiboy dan kawannya pun segera membereskan buku yang tadi mereka pakai untuk belajar. Setelah semuanya telah rapi, sang ketua kelas segera memberi salam penutup untuk mengakhiri pelajaran yang telah berlangsung.

"Banguuuunnn"

Semua murid dalam kelaas berdiri mengikuti instruksi pemimpin kelas mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaya.

"Terima Kasih cikgu, Kebenaran!"

Kemudian semua murid mengikutinya dengan gaya ala super hero. Setelah semua selesai mengucap salam, sang cikgu pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan memperbolehkan semua murid untuk keluar dari kelas setelah mereka mensalami tangan sang cikgu.

Yaya yang menjadi ketua kelas mendapat giliran pertama untuk dapat menyalami cikgu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas lalu di ikuti murid di belakangnya sampai semua murid meninggalkan kelas.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Yaya berjalan menuju rumahnya sendirian. Kemudian salah seorang temannya yang berada di belakang mengejarnya.

"Yaya, tunggu! "

Sang gadis pun berhenti dari langkahnya, dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Yaya pun tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan menunggunya untuk dapat berbicara dengannya. Orang yang memanggil yaya berhenti berlari di depannya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya untuk dapat berbicara dengan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Yaya, apa kau nak pulang bersama tak?"

"Tentu saja boboiboy, rumah kita juga searah kan kan kan?"

"Hm.. kalau begitu bagus lah, kau ni memang terbaik"

"Hmm… Yelaatuu"

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan yang menimpa mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Yaya, apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita? "

"Mestilah ingat, aku kan bukan orang macam kau. Yang asik nak lupa jee"

"Hehehe… sorry yaya"

"hm.. yelaah"

Entah sejak kapan, perjalanan mereka terasa sangat singkat. Yaya sudah dapat melihat pagar rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah boboiboy. Yaya pun segera berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya dan membukanya.

"Boboiboy, nanti kalau aku dah siap, aku akan langsung ke rumah kau"

"Baiklah aku akan tunggu kau"

"Okay, aku nak masuk dulu ke dalam. Bye boboiboy…"

"Bye Yaya"

Yaya segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan memberi salam. Terdengar jawaban salam dari arah dapur. Yaya pun segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan meminta izin untuk dapat pergi belajar bersama boboiboy.

"Ibu, Yaya lepas ni nak belajar bareng boboiboy, boleh ke? "

"Yang namanya belajar mestilah boleh, memangnya dimana belajarnya? "

"Di rumah boboiboy bu"

"Ohh.. Yasudah kamu ganti pakaian kau dulu, lepastu baru boleh pergi"

"Okay Bu, yaya ganti baju dulu"

Yaya segera berjalan ke atas menaiki tangga untuk dapat mengganti seragam yang masih dipakainya. Yaya kemudian memutar handle pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, dan di dapat lah kamar yang bernuansa serba merah muda. Mulai dari dinding, meja, kasur, dsb.

' _Sebaiknya aku segera mengganti pakaianku sebelum boboiboy memarahiku karena terlalu lama menunggu'_ batin yaya.

Yaya segera berdiri di depan cermin dan membuka dasinya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan baju yang berada di samping cermin. Kemudian yaya mulai membuka kancing satu persatu, mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Terlihatlah sebuah pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan, dan membuat belahan dadanya ter lihat. Setelah terbuka ia mulai membuka resleting roknya kan mulai membuka roknya ke bawah dan di dapatilah ia memakai celana yang sampai paha dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang sangat indah. Yaya kemudian melihat ke arah celana pendeknya tersebut.

' _Kenapa celanaku basah? Apa karena keringat? Aku harus buka sebelum menjadi bau yang tidak sedap_ '

Yaya kemudian menarik celana pendeknya perlahan dan di dapatlah celana dalam berwarna merah muda yang berada dalam keadaan sangat basah. Dia pun mulai bingung atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

' _Kenapa basah juga? Apa aku sedang haid? Tetapi tidak ada darah kok. Hm, apa aku ngompol saat sekolah? Tetapi tidak sebanyak itu kok. Ini hanya sedikit tetapi sangat bening dan tidak berbau. Hm, mungkin ini normal.'_

Ia pun segera mengalihkan pikirannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi saat mengganti pakaian. Setelah ia merasa celana dalam pink nya sangat tidak nyaman karena dalam keadaan yang basah, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Yaya kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari baju ganti yang dibutuhkannya, mulai dari baju, rok, celana pendek, serta celana dalam yang harus dia ganti. Setelah mendapat semua pakaian ganti yang ia cari, segera mungkin ia menaruhnya di meja depan cermin agar mudah dalam menggantinya.

Yaya secara perlahan mulai membuka celana dalamnya, dengan sedikit takut ia melihat ada sedikit lendir yang terdapat di celana dalamnya. Ia mulai bingung dengan cairan yang keluar tersebut. Yaya kemudian menaruh pakaian kotornya di dalam bak yang penuh dengan pakaian yang kotor. Setelah menaruhnya, ia kembali ke arah cermin dan dapat melihat bagian intimnya dengan sangat jelas. Bagian intimnya sangat mulus, putih, serta belum tumbuh bulu. Karena ia masih dalam masa pubertas yang baru berlangsung. Dengan sedikit penglihatan, ia dapat meliha bahwa bagian intimnya itu dalam keadaan basah dan terdapat lendir bening yang ada di bagian intimnya. Yaya mengelapnya dengan handuk sampai bagian intimnya benar-benar kering.

Saat yaya menggosok bagian intimnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa ada sebuah sensasi kenikmatan. Ia mulai menggosoknya dengan lebih keras hingga terdengar suara yang keluar dari mulut yaya. Suara rintihan akan kenikmatan, yang membuat lelaki siapa saja akan merasa bergairah. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan itu sampai lebih cepat. Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat licin di bagian intimnya.

' _Kenapa ada seperti cairan? Apa aku ngompol? Tapi aku tidak merasa ingin buang air kecil kok'_

Yaya melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi dan membuat daerah bagian intimnya semakin basah sampai membuat cairan tersebut keluar dari sumbernya. Yaya yang berada dalam posisi berdiri mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan membuka bagian intimnya agar lebih mudah dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

' _Kenapa ini terasa sangat enak? Apakah ini normal? Apakah semua temanku pernah melakukannya?'_

Dengan bertanya tanya ia terus melanjutkan terus melakukannya sampai ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Yaya terus menggosoknya bahkan lebih cepat dan lebih keras. Dan rintihan terdengar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya mulai merah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Lalu suara terdengar dari arah pintu yaya. Membuat yaya tersontak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yaya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa sangat lama? Boboiboy menunggumu di luar rumah. Ia menyuruhmu untuk cepat"

"iya bu, Yaya akan segera menemuinya"

"Baiklah cepat, karena ia sudah menunggumu sangat lama"

Yaya kemudian berusaha mencerna perkataan yang ibunya katakan. Ia masih belum mendapat kesadaran yang sempurna karena masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Segera mungkin iya memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan merapikan tempat tidurnya agar kembali rapi.

Setelah semua dirasa siap, Yaya membuka handle pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu. Dan di dapati lah boboiboy dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Apasal kamu sangat lama? Aku dah tunggu kau satu jam tau!"

Yaya kaget dengan perkataan boboiboy. Ia kemudian melihat kearah jamnya dan dia tersentak kaget saat melihat angka jam yang sudah satu jam lebih saat dia masuk kamarnya.

' _Alamak! Berapa lama aku melakukan itu? Sampai selama ini aku melakukannya?'_

Yaya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan mengajak boboiboy untuk berangkat ke rumahnya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Boboiboy berjalan dengan rasa marah dan curiga terhadap yaya. Masalahnya yaya tidak pernah terlambat dalam membuat janji. Boboiboy kemudian menatap wajahnya yang manis dan ia dapat melihat jelas raut wajah yang kelelahan dan sedikit merah. Boboiboy pun menahan kecurigaannya sampai dirumahnya agar tidak menjadi lebih lama dalam melaksanakan perjanjiannya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke arah rumah boboiboy.

 ***To be Continue***

* * *

 **Maaf untuk para readers yang merasa tidak mengerti dalam cerita yang ngga jelas ini. Dan tolong reviewnya buat chapter ini dan akan lebih cepat di publish cerita lanjutannya jika reviewnya banyak. Terima kasih readers! Salam dari author yang jelek :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kisah ini akan berlanjut terus jika mendapat banyak review dari kalian, karena review yang banyak akan menambah keinginan author dalam membuat fanfic ini. Jangan perlu malu untuk menyebutkan nama kalian di review, karena hanya kecil kemungkinan orang yang mengenal anda mengetahui jika anda ikut membaca. So please reviewnya yaa….

* * *

#Dalam pejalanan ke rumah Boboiboy

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk ke rumah boboiboy, meskipun rumah mereka bersebelahan tetapi entah kenapa mereka merasa jalan mereka diperlambat oleh sesuatu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"hei Yaya, kenapa kau lambat sangat tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Yaya pun langsung tersentak kaget, wajahnya mulai memanas dan semburan merah terdapat di wajahnya. Yaya bingung bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, dan dia pun hanya dapat terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hei Yaya aku cakap dengan kau lah! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Emmm… aku tadi agak lama sebab…."

"sebab apa?"

"sebab…"

"Hmm…? Cepatlah cakap yaya.."

"Aku akan cakap setelah sampai di rumah kau"

Boboiboy tidak membalas perkataannya dan langsung menarik tangan Yaya dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk dapat mengetahui alasan mengapa ia bisa sangat terlambat.

"Hei, pelan pelan lahh Boboiboy, dan lepaskan tanganku! Sakit lahh!"

"habisnya kau tak nak cakap!"

"Hmm… yelaahh"

Yaya hanya menerima tarikan yang dilakukan boboiboy padanya.

"Nah kita dah sampai Yaya"

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu rumah, boboiboy membuka handle pintu sambil berkaata salam. Yaya pun mengikuti langkahnya memasuki rumah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, kenapa rumah kau sangat sepi?"

"Sekarang Tok aba sedang jaga kedai, dan ochobot pun sedang membantunya, jadi rumah ini sangat sepi"

"ohh… patut lah sangat sepi"

"Yaya, kau nak belajar di sini atau di bilik kamarku?"

Yaya yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung, karena dia baru pertama kali di ajak oleh seorang lelaki ke kamarnya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau belajar disini?"

"hmm… baiklah aku akan ke kamar ku dlu mengambil buku"

Boboiboy pergi meninggalkan Yaya yang sedang diam termenung di dalam ruangan. Yaya melihat lihat seisi rumah itu sambil duduk termenung akan kejadian yang tadi dia alami di kamarnya. Karena ia sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Yaya tidak sadar bahwa saat dia memikirkan hal tadi, itu membuat bagian intimnya menjadi basah lagi.

"Hei yaya, kenapa kau melamun?"

Yaya kaget dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"eh..? kau dah sampai boboiboy…"

Boboiboy kemudian teringat akan kejadian yang membuat Yaya menjadi sangat terlambat, karena untuk pertama kalinya Yaya terlambat.

"Ohh ya! Aku nak tanya kau kenapa tadi lambat sangat?"

"Eh…! Itu urusan ku lah! Kau tak boleh ikut campur!"

"hmm… tapi kan itu tidak biasa seorang Yaya terlambat"

"Aku pun manusia tau, bisa terlambat"

"Cakap lahh yaya, aku nak tau"

"tak"

"yaya,, ayolahh…"

"hmm… baiklah, tetapi dengan satu syarat!"

"apa syaratnya?"

"kau harus katakan padaku tentang hal yang tadi kau bincangkan di sekolah"

"Hah? Tapi itu kan…"

"apa? Kalau tak nak tau yasudah!"

"eh, tunggu kejap! Baiklah aku akan ceritakan"

Kemudian Boboiboy menceritakan yang ia bicarakan dengan gopal pada saat disekolah, ia bicarakan dengan sangat detail tetapi menutupi fakta bahwa temannya lah yang melakukannya.

"Dahh… aku dah ceritakan, sekarang kau pula"

"ehh kejap, ada lagi yang aku nak tanya kan ke kau"

"hm.. apa dia?"

"kau yakin tak pernah buat itu?"

"mestilah tak, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau nak buat itu dengan ku?"

Semraut merah terdapat di wajah yaya yang membuat boboiboy bingung.

"kenapa wajah kau merah yaya?"

Boboiboy memegang dahi yaya yang sedang duduk disofa rumahnya. Tangannya mendekat dengan dahinya, tetapi karena Yaya terlalu jauh kemudian boboiboy jatuh diatasnya dengan bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Hmmmppp!"

Keduanya tidak dapat bergerak selama beberapa saat karena apa yang mereka lakukan tidak dapat dipercaya. Entah kenapa tidak ada satu dari mereka yang merasa keberatan dengan kejadian ini dan tetapi melanjutkannya dengan mata mereka yang terpejam karena takut salah satu dari mereka marah dan menghajarnya.

Kedua mata mereka terbuka secara bersama sama dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka kemudian diam membisu dengan duduk bersebelahan. Yaya yang tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya pun mulai bingung dan melirik ke arah boboiboy untuk berjaga jaga kalau takut ia marah.

Saat yaya melihat ke arah boboiboy, dia melihat sesuatu yang menonjol pada bagian dalam celananya. Ia hanya dapat diam dengan melihatnya sambil berbisik ke arah boboiboy.

"Hei, di dalam celanamu ada binatang yang besar. Biar aku yang akan buang, kau diamlah karena mungkin kau akan digigit ketika bergerak"

Boboiboy tersentak kaget, tidak dapat bicara, bahkan bergerak karena keadaan yang akan dialaminya. Perlahan Yaya membuka celana boboiboy, telihatlah penis yang sedang ereksi dengan sangat jelas. Mata yaya bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan mengingat bagian tubuhnya.

*Yaya pov

' _apakah aku mempunyai kelainan? Mengapa punyaku berbeda dengan punya boboiboy? Apakah memang berbeda atau aku sakit parah?'_

Aku bertanya kepada boboiboy yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan sangat kuat untuk tidak melihat apa yang dia alami.

"hei boboiboy, apa punya kau memang seperti ini?"

Boboiboy terdiam dan hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya. Aku yang ingin tau lebih banyak mulai memegangnya dan melihat lihat bagaimana bentuk yang dimilikinya. Aku mulai terkejut karena bagian yang panjang ini mulai membesar. Aku mulai mencium baunya dengan mendekatkan hidungku. Boboiboy menahannya dengan mengepalkan dedua tangannya sangat erat pada bagian paha. Pada saat aku menciumnya dan melihat lihat bagian itu, tiba tiba tangan boboiboy mendorong kepalaku untuk lebih mendekati bagian tersebut.

Aku yang kaget membuka mulutku untuk berteriak tetapi tak sempat mengeluarkan suara benda tersebut sudah memasuki bagian mulutku sampai aku tak dapat berbicara.

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah kisah ini bagus? Atau sangat tidak menarik? Tolong reviewnya karena jika banyak yang mendukung, itu akan membuat saya bersemangat dalam membuatnya.

Sekian dari author :p


	4. Chapter 4

This is it!

 **Chapter 4**

Maaf jika terlalu lama untuk updatenya, please enjoy…

* * *

*Author pov

Yaya yang masih dalam keadaan memakan benda itu hanya bisa kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya dari sanah. Boboiboy yang masih menutup matanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Yaya yang sedang dalam keadaan itu pun mencubit kaki boboiboy yang membuatnya tersadar oleh apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hah? Maafkan aku Yaya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu"

Yaya yang baru saja lepas dari tindakan itu hanya bisa untuk membetulkan saluran pernafasannya dengan batuk.

"*ohokk…. Ohookk… tolong ambilkan aku minum, Cepat!"

"Baiklah!"

Boboiboy yang takut dengan kata katanya pun berlari kearah dapur dan langsung memberinya segelas air untuk diminum.

"Ini Yaya, maafkan aku atas apa yang telah aku perbuat"

Yaya hanya meminum airnya dengan cepat setelah mendapatkannya dari boboiboy. Yaya hanya masih belum sadar atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Yaya, maaf kan aku atas…"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Yaya pun memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Cukup, aku juga minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu sampai kamu bisa melakukan itu padaku. Aku hanya terlalu ingin tau dengan sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Hmm.. tetap saja kalau aku yang.."

"Cukup! Sekarang kita duduk saja di sofa okay"

Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Suasanan di dalam ruangan sangat sunyi, karena terlalu sinyinya tempat tersebut sampai dapat mwndengar seekor semut sedang berjalan. Boboiboy yang sedang bingung dengan keadaan pun mengambil remote yang ada pada meja didepannya dan langsung menyalakan TV untuk menenangkan keadaan.

"Untuk apa kau menyalahkan TV?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ruangan ini terlalu sunyi"

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa fokus dalam belajar?"

"Jika kamu yang mengajarkan ku, tak perlu risau karena jika ada yang masih belum aku mengerti aku bisa membuka jendela kamarku dan berteriak bahwa aku tidak mengerti"

"Yahh, jika kau mau membayarku untuk setiap pertemuan"

"Hah? Aku harus bayar?"

"Iya harus!"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang"

"Tak payah pakai uang"

"Habis itu bagaimana aku harus membayarnya?"

"Dengan cara….. **kau harus membuat aku merasakan puas atas apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku!** "

Boboiboy bingung dengan apa yang dia maksud

"Memangnya apa yang aku harus perbuat Yaya, aku akan lakukan apa yang kamu mau"

"Baiklah, sekarang bawa aku ke kamar mu"

Boboiboy yang masih belum mengerti hanya dapat mengikuti arahan yang diberika oleh Yaya. Boboiboy memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya ke kamarnya.

"Cklek…"

Pintu terbuka, tampakk kamar yang rapi dengan sedikit berantakan seperti kamar pria pada umumnya.

"Sekarang mau apa kau ke kamarku?"

"aku ingin kau menutup matamu, dan dengarkan apa kata kataku"

Boboiboy hanya bisa menurutinya, kemudian dia menutup matanya dengan posisi berdiri di tengah kamarnya. Dan menunggu arahan dari Yaya, tetapi suara yang ditunggu tidak kunjung tiba.

"Yaya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, dia tetap menunggu agar tidak membuat Yaya marah padanya.

"Yaya, apa aku masih harus menutup mataku?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban juga, maka dengan hati hati dia membuka matanya agar bersiap dengan apa yang akan diterimanya oleh Yaya karena melangkar perkataannya.

"Baiklah akan aku buka mataku juga, aku harap kau tak marah Yaya"

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan dan apa yang dia dapatkan?

*Cup

Sebuah bibir tepat mendarat di bibir boboiboy dengan pelukan yang sangat kuat. Boboiboy berusaha menahan pelukan itu tetapi malah membuatnya terjatuh di atas kasur dengan posisi dia berada dibawah dan masih menerima ciuman serta pelukan erat tersebut.

"Hmmppp…!"

Boboiboy berusaha melepaskannya, kemudian Yaya menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat ke arah boboiboy dengan posisi diatasnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka padaku boboiboy? Apa aku kurang menarik bagimu?"

"Bukan begitu Yaya, bagiku kau sangat menggugah hasrat ku, tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan dlu apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana masa depan mu?"

"Bagiku jika kau sudah menyukaiku dan tetap untuk bersama ku, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu"

Boboiboy yang mendengarnya pun langsung memeluk erat yaya dan meneruskan ciumannya. Ciuman mereka bagaikan tidak ingin dilepaskan dan ingin selalu berada diposisi tersebut. Semakin lama mereka berpindah pindah, berguling guling, sampai pada posisi Yaya berada dibaawah boboiboy.

"Yaya, apa kau siap untuk aku puaskan?"

"aku siap sayang"

Boboiboy langsung menciumnya kembali dengan tangan yang membuka pakaian Yaya, dan tangan yaya yang membuka jilbabnya. Setelah Yaya tidak terbungkus apapun, boboiboy memindahkan mulutnya ke arah dada yaya dan mulai memainkannya dengan gigi, lidah dan bibirnya. Yaya yang sangat menikmati sampai menggeliat dengan tangan yang membuka seluruh pakaian boboiboy.

"Yaya, aku akan memulainya sekarang'

Boboiboy kemudian perlahan memasukan penisnya ke arah vagina Yaya, dengan tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari dada yaya. Semakin lama boboiboy sulit untuk menemukan tempat untuk memasukannya.

"Hmm, boboiboy itu geli, bukan disana… lebih keatsa lagi… ke kanan sedikit…"

Akhirnya boboiboy berhasil menemukannya dan ujung penisnya tetap berada disana agar tidak kehilangan tempat itu.

"Baiklah Yaya, aku siap untuk memulainya"

"ayo boboiboy, lakukan lahh"

 **TO BE CONTINUE?**

* * *

Bagaimana chapter 4 ini? Apakan harus dilanjutkan atau harus dihentikan? Tolong review kalian semua, terimakasih sudah mau membacanya…. Salam author :p


	5. Chapter 5

Haloo readers BSJ, maaf ya kalau updatenya lama… author minggu kemarin sedang menjalankan UAS dan baru sekarang author selesai. Dan bagaimana dengan chapter kemarin? Apakah ada yang kecewa? Author harap sih ngga ada yang kecewa.. :v

BTW author masih bingung nihh dengan apa yang akan author tulis, soalnya kan author belum berpengalaman dengan yang beginian, author Cuma mencari inspirasi dari fanfic lain.

And makasih yaa buat yang udah review, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberikan tanggapan kalian di review yaa… sala author jelek :p

* * *

*Author pov

==flashback on==

"Yaya, apa kau siap untuk aku puaskan?"

"aku siap sayang"

Boboiboy langsung menciumnya kembali dengan tangan yang membuka pakaian Yaya, dan tangan yaya yang membuka jilbabnya. Setelah Yaya tidak terbungkus apapun, boboiboy memindahkan mulutnya ke arah dada yaya dan mulai memainkannya dengan gigi, lidah dan bibirnya. Yaya yang sangat menikmati sampai menggeliat dengan tangan yang membuka seluruh pakaian boboiboy.

"Yaya, aku akan memulainya sekarang'

Boboiboy kemudian perlahan memasukan penisnya ke arah vagina Yaya, dengan tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari dada yaya. Semakin lama boboiboy sulit untuk menemukan tempat untuk memasukannya.

"Hmm, boboiboy itu geli, bukan disana… lebih keatsa lagi… ke kanan sedikit…"

Akhirnya boboiboy berhasil menemukannya dan ujung penisnya tetap berada disana agar tidak kehilangan tempat itu.

"Baiklah Yaya, aku siap untuk memulainya"

"ayo boboiboy, lakukan lahh"

==flashback off==

Yaya memejamkan matanya dan mulai menunggu rasa yang akan dia dan boboiboy dapatkan. Tetapi yaya bingung, karena rasa yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang, dan dia pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Sebelum aku memulainya, apa kamu yakin kalau aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan ini untuk bersama kamu?"

Yaya pun melihat boboiboy dan mulai ttersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat semua pria akan luluh dihadapannya karena melihat malaikat yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tak mau untuk melakukannya baiklah."

"Huh?"

Boboiboy bingung, dan tiba tiba dia mendapat ciuman serta pelukan yang sangat erat. Boboiboy bingung karena pelukan tersebut mencoba untuk mengarahkan badannya ke suatu tempat. Dan dia pun mengikuti arah gerakan pelukan itu agar mengetahui kemana arah yang membawa badannya tersebut.

Boboiboy pun tersadar bahwa sekarang dia yang berada dibawah karena gerakan pdari pelukan tersebut. Yaya melepas ciumannya dan duduk diatasnya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah boboiboy, mungkin aku saja yang memulainya terlebih dahulu jika kamu takut untuk memulainya"

Yaya pun sedikit mengangkat badannya dan mengarahkan penis boboiboy ke arah vagina Yaya. Yaya memegang penisnya boboiboy dan memasukannya secara perlahan ke vagina. Perlahan lahan penis boboiboy masuk dan memenuhi vagina yaya yang sangat sempit. Karena vaginanya yang terlalu basah, maka penis tersebut tidak terlalu sulit untuk dimasukan.

"Ahhhhh Boboiboy!"

"Ummhhh!"

Keduanya memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa yang sangat enak yang mereka tidak pernah mereka nikmati. Keduanya hanya bisa menutup mata mereka dan sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak perah mereka berpikir bahwa rasanya akan sanat nikmat.

"Uhh boboiboy…"

"Umm knapa yaya?"

Yaya merasakan sakit, tetapi sakitnya hanya menambah rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk melanjutkannya. Yaya pun menggerakan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah dengan semakin lama semakin cepat;

"Uhh.. Uhh.. Uhh.. UUHHh.. OHHhh.. Boboiboy… "

"Yaya… Jangan…. Berhenti….. lebih cepat…."

Yaya menambah kecepatannya dan semakin cepat. Keringat membahsahi kedua orang itu. Penis boboiboy yang sangat basah membuatnya semakin mudah untuk memijit bagian intim Yaya. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannta di samping dan Yaya memegang erat tangannya dengan menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat, cepat dan sangat cepat!...

"Yaya…. Ahhhh….. Jangan berhenti! Teruskann"

Yaya semakin cepat, dan sangat menikmati tap pijitan yang ada pada vaginanya yang sangat basah dan semakin basah.

 ***To be continue***

 **Cerita akan dilanjutkan jika review yang masuk sudah mencapai 200 review (waw) :v, oke selamat menunggu dan salam author jelek :p**

* * *

==Balas review==

From : Amy

Terima kasih reviewnya

From : Guest

Hahaha baiklah jika author masih bisa membayangkannya, dan terima kasih sarannya.

From : Delia Angela

Hahaha terima kasih ya sarannya, dan apakah cara membalasnya sudah benar seperti ini? Maaf author Cuma takut akan menggangu jalan ceritanya dan readers tidak menikmati ceritanya. Dan terima kasih review dan sarannya, berarti banget

From : Guest

Hahaha cause if he use that, the good of the playing cant be max. and this is just a story, not in real live.. and thanks for the review.

From : Kaka

Ini ka baru cuplikannya, ehh tunggu apa ini kaka yang sama maksud yah? -_- thanks for the review

From : Guest

Ini baru cuplikannya, makasih reviewnya.

Guest : Thanks for the review

From :title mark21

Hahaha makasih ka buat pujiannya, akan saya usahakan ya. Makasih reviewnya

From : guest

Iya saya akan usahakan semampu saya yaa, terima kasih reviewnya

From :Nelly

Iya saya lagin kuliah, dan sekarang mumpung ngga ada waktu, saya manfaatkan dehh bikin fic yang ngga jelas ini :D thanks for the review

From : Pencinta kucing

Terima kasih untuk memfavorite kan cerita ini, tak mengerti indonesia tak apa, sebab saya campur ke bahasa melayu juga. Dan terima kasih reviewnya, maaf kelamaan update

From : Emma

Hahaha author akan usahakan yah jika otaknya lagi jalan buat bikin cerita ini, terima kasih reviewnya

From : Uchiha

Iya makasih ya udah nunggu, dan ini cuplikannya, terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Optimus

Iya ini udah update kok, terima kasih reviewnya

From : gilang

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : Ichaa octiviani

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : Hanna

Iya terima kasih ya dukungannya, dan ini juga udah usaha banget buat ngelanjutinnya dan terima kasih reviewnya

From : UzumakiHyuuga

Iya terima kasih reviewnya dan ini udah di update kok

From : Gaara kun

Yeah, thanks for the review

From : Siapaaku

Iya iya author udah usahakan kok buat lanjutin, thanks ya buat reviewnya

From : clara

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : ika

Iya terima kasih, dan saya akan usahakan unuk tidak delete, terima kasih reviewnya

From : Minna gassi

Hahaha terima kasih, dan kalau wordnya panjangin, mungkin itu tergantung imajinasi saya sampai manah, soalnya kalau panjang agak sulit juga nyari kesalahannya,, takut banyak typo, btw terima kasih reviewnya

From : TheFourtySeventh

Iya saya akan usahakan untuk panjangin, dan terima kasih reviewnya

From : kozukishin

Terima kasih reviewnya

From : didi

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : himaki-chan

Maksudnya sho-ai itu apa ya? Mungkin anda salah klik dan ngga sengaja masuk ff ini,dan mungkin saya akan usahakan… dan terima kasih reviewnya

From : guest

Iya terima kasih reviewnya dan saya akan usahakkan

From : Shimeyy

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : venly

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : puteri

Maksudnya apa ya reviewnya ngga masuk? Dan terima kasih sudah mau review

From : Yaya

Iya chapter mungkin akan sangat lemon , dan terima kasih reviewnya

From : Pratama

Iya makasih buat reviewnya

From : nisa amalia

Iya terima kasih atas semangat dan dukungannya, saya akan berusaha semampu author, dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Guest

Iya makasih udah mau dukung dan tahan ya rasa penasaran kamu, semoga cuplikannya cukup dan terima kasih reviewnya

From : Ji hyo

Thanks for the review

From : kang garry

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From : Udang

Iya terima kasih reviewnya

From :dimas pratama

Iya terima kasih ya buat udah suakin fic ini, dan terima kasih reviewnya

* * *

Oke sekian sesi balas reviewnya, maaf jika ada yang belum dibalas mungkin belum terkirim ke author mungkin dapat mereview ulang dan semooga kalian semngat reviewnya, karena semakin banyak review maka akan semakin cepat lanjutannya di posting, oke salam author jelek :p


	6. Chapter 6

**BSJ Chapter 6**

Waahhh maaf atas sebelumnya sudah menyatakan bahwa author akan melanjutkannya jika review sampai 200, sebenarnya autjor hanya tidak tau kapan dapat update cerita ini makanya author menyimpilkan begitu, maaf atas kesalah pahamannya…

Oke ini dia BSJ chapter 6.. Baca, Nikmati dan Rasakan.. salam author jelek :p

* * *

 ***Author pov**

"Terus Yaya jangan berhenti… ahhh…"

Yaya mempercepat kecepatannya karena sangat menikmati apa yang dia rasakan. Yaya tidak bisa berpikir jernih atas apa yang dia lakukan dengan BoboiBoy. Dia hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dia inginkan. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin nikmat, naik turun naik turun sesuai ritme yang dibuatnya.

"Ahh BoboiBoy… Uumm..!"

Yaya tidak dapat berkata apa – apa karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"BoboiBoy aku… aku akan…. Akan…. Umm…"

"ayo Yaya, jangan kau tahan…"

"ahhh… BoboiBoy, aku sedikit lagi…. Umm…"

"ayo Yayaa… ayo.. lebih cepat… ahh… Yaya…"

"BoboiBoy… ummm… aku…. KELUAARRR"

"ahh Yaya… sangat hangat rasanya"

BoboiBoy masih berada di posisi bawah. Yaya yang masih diatas berbaring di atas dada BoboiBoy yang basah dengan keringat. Penis dan vagina masing – masing masih berikatan. BoboiBoy kemudian memeluk Yaya yang berada di atasnya dengan erat. Yaya pun menerima pelukan itu dan memeluknya juga. Mereka yang sedang berpelukan pun menyatukan bibir mereka dan terjadi koneksi di masing – masing bibir. BoboiBoy membuat bibir Yaya seolah permen yang sedang ia nikmati. Lidah Yaya pun dia keluarkan agar BoboiBoy dapat merasakan rasa yang sesungguhnya dari Yaya. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan tidak ingin di pisahkan. Setelah cukup lama, BoboiBoy menghentikan ciumannya.

"Yaya.."

"iya BoboiBoy?"

"umm.. apa.. um.. apa kamu… mau… umm" BoboiBoy yang bingung dengan kata – katanya pun hanya dapat terbata bata dalam berbicara.

"aku tau apa yang kau maksud BoboiBoy"

"huh? Apa kau yakin?" BoboiBoy pun tidak yakin dengan jawaban Yaya tadi.

"tentu saja, sebab kita sudah saling terikat satu sama lain. Ada sebuah teori bahwa jika seseorang melakukan hubungan seksual maka mereka berdua akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama"

"benarkah itu Yaya?" BoboiBoy hanya bingung dengan yang dikatakan Yaya.

"sekarang akan aku tunjukan apa yang kamu maksud dalam ucapan mu tadi"

Yaya pun memeluk BoboiBoy dan menggulingkannya ke atas Yaya. Sekarang BoboiBoy berada di atas tubuh Yaya. BoboiBoy mulai takut dengan yang dikatakan oleh Yaya, apakah ucapannya itu bukan sebuah teori saja. BoboiBoy kemudian melihat kearah Yaya, dia pun tersenyum dengan pandangan mata BoboiBoy yang melihat kearahnya.

"Yaya, apa kau yakin untuk apa yang aku mau? Apakah kau sudah tau betul apa yang aku inginkan?"

"tentu saja, aku sudah tau BoboiBoy, karena sekarang kau adalah separuh jiwa ku BoboiBoy"

BoboiBoy tersenyum mendengar kata kata Yaya. Dan dia pun segera memulai apa yang dia inginkan di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa basa basi lagi BoboiBoy memasukan kembali penisnya ke arah vagina Yaya yang masih banyak sekali terdapat spermanya yang keluar.

"ahhh BoboiBoy"

Penisnya memasuki lubang vagina Yaya. Dan belum menggerakannya agar menyimpan tenaganya.

"BoboiBoy, tolong lah kau tau apa yang aku inginkan bukan?"

BoboiBoy yang mendengar kata kata Yaya entah mengapa seperti mengetahui apa yang dia maksud.

"aku mengerti Yaya, tenang saja aku akan melakukannya dengan hati hati dan tidak akan terbawa suasana"

Mendengar hal itu pun Yaya tersenyum. Tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja dikasur dengan penis BoboiBoy yang masih masuk. Yaya seolah menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan BoboiBoy kepadanya.

"ayo BoboiBoy aku sudah menunggunya"

"sebentar Yaya, aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan tenaga ku agar rasa kenikmatannya nanti tidak berhenti"

"hehehe.. kamu ini, walaupun super hero tetapi tetap saja manusia biasa ya yang dapat lelah."

"ellehh memangnya aku super hero seperti apa yang tak dapat kelelahan?"

"superhero yang akan selalu menjaga hatiku BoboiBoy"

BoboiBoy tersenyum dengan kata kata yang di dengarnya. Dan Yaya hanya tersenyum jahil seolah meledek BoboiBoy dengan godaannya.

"baiklah tuan putri, aku akan memulainya"

"ayo lahh pangeran ku, lakukan lah"

BoboiBoy pun menggerakan penisnya masuk keluar secara perlahan. Vaginanya yang tadi sudah kering seolah tidak dapat tahan dengan pijatan yang diberikan penis BoboiBoy.

"Ahhh BoboiBoy, aku basah lagii"

Kedua tangan Yaya mengepal di sebelah kepalanya untuk dapat mencengkram bagian bantal tersebut. Vaginanya pun semakin lama semakin basah karena tidak tahan dengan pijitan yang dilakukan BoboiBoy. Yaya hanya dapat merintih dengan pijatan BoboiBoy yang semakin cepat setiap detiknya dan tidak akan berhenti.

"Yaya, ahh… ini sangat enak Yaya… ummhh"

"ya BoboiBoy jangan berhenti, ayo BoboiBoy…"

Gerakannya semakin cepat sesuai dengan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Gerakannya maju, mundur, maju, mundur sangat nikmat. Setiap gerakannya menciptakan bunyi yang sangat membuatnya bergairah. Bunyi pertemuan kulit tubuh mereka masing masing. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan mereka, dan sangat cepat.

"BoboiBoy…. Terus…! Ini sangat nikmaatt…!"

"Ummm…!"

BoboiBoy hanya dapat mengatakan itu karena ia sedang menikmati dan berusaha menjaga ritme yang dia lakukan.

"Yaya aku akan keluarr… sedikit lagi…."

"Umm BoboiBoy… ingat apa yang aku pikirkan tadi…"

"umm aku tidak akan terbawa, tenang saja Yaya"

"Umm,,, aku percaya padamu BoboiBoy…"

Gerakan BoboiBoy semakin cepat…. Cepat….. cepaaaatt….

"Yayaa….. sedikit laaggiii…! Ahhhh Yaya….!"

BoboiBoy pun mencabut penisnya dari vagina Yaya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke tubuh Yaya. Penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih yang sangat nikmat bagi mereka berdua. BoboiBoy pun lemas dan berbaring diatas tubuh Yaya. Mereka pun dapat merasakan tubuh masing masing serta nafas yang terengah-engah.

"BoboiBoy, akukira kau akan terbawa"

"tidak akan Yaya, aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa malu"

"aku pikir kau tidak tau apa yang akan aku pikirkan"

"hahaha aku pun tak tau mengapa aku dapat mengetahui apa yang kamu pikirkan"

"itu berarti kita adalah pasangan hidup BoboiBoy"

"hehehe iye kah? Kalau begitu…. Aku mencintaimu Yaya, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"aku juga mencintaimu BoboiBoy dan aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai waktu yang memisahkan kita"

Merekapun berciuman sambil berpelukan dengan sangat mesra. BoboiBoy yang melumat bibir Yaya dan Yaya yang tidak ingin melepaskan tubuhnya dari BoboiBoy. Mereka pun sangat menikmatinya dan tidak ingin berpisah agar dapat merasakan apa yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Semakin lama ciuman BoboiBoy semakin bergairah. Yaya pun menggigit bibir BoboiBoy.

"Yaya, hentikan! Sakit tauu..!"

"Hmm hmm hmm" Yaya pun tersenyum dengan reaksi BoboiBoy yang memegang kedua bibirnya.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu Yaya? Apa kau tidak mencintai aku sampai kau menyakiti aku?"

"aku hanya ingin mendapat bagian, jangan kau saja yang menikmatinya"

Kemudian dari arah meja kamar BoboiBoy terdengar bunyi dering sms dari handphone BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy pun melihatnya sebentar dan kembali melihat ke arak kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Yaya kau tunggu ya, aku akan melihatnya sebentar"

"baiklah BoboiBoy"

BoboiBoy mencium Yaya ke arah bibirnya dan segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari Yaya yang sangat lengket karena sperma yang tadi dikeluarkan BoboiBoy. Yaya masih duduk dikasur sementara BoboiBoy berjalan ke arah handphonenya. BoboiBoy membuka kunci telephone nya dan segera melihat isi pesan yang ada pada handphonenya.

"$^#^*&^….(*^*….&*$%#!"

Samar samar BoboiBoy membacanya dan beberapa menit kemudian…

"ALAMAK!"

 **==To Be Continue==**

* * *

Sesuai permintaan dari salah satu review, ceritanya sudah dipanjangkan sedikit.. semoga puas…

Dan author berfikir untuk dapat membuar grup yang hanya para readers BSJ lahh pengisinya, readers dapat bercerita dan saling mengenal satu sala lain. Grup bersifat tertutup jadi tidak akan ada di beranda yang lain selain para anggotanya. Jadi apakah para readers mau?

Please chat or something when get some times oke salam author jelek :p

* * *

 **==Balas Review==**

From : moment of snowstrom

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Cynthia Violanda

Hahaha terima kasih pujiannya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Orang

Iya ini sudah di lanjutkan dan gmana ceritanya apa sudah cukup panjang? Dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Lily

Iya ini udah lanjut terima kasih pujiannya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Black Sweet Princess

Hahaha maaf ya kalau kecewa dengan umurnya,, dan makasih pujian serta terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Aqila

Iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya iya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : U

Iya terima kasih sarannya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Tia

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : wati

Iya udah di lanjut nih *tutup kuping* terima kasih untuk jadi yang pertama menjadi pembaca cerita seperti ini, suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi cerita yang pertama untuk dibaca. Untuk masalah review itu Cuma bercanda aja.

Kalau masalah mesum atau tidak, mungkin jangan bahas disini, karena ini tempat umum dan dibaca siapa saja. Kalau masalah panggilan seperti itu saya baru pertama kali mendengar ada wanita yang seperti itu dan ternya ta ada yaa.. hahaha…

Dan terima kasih untuk berani menyebutkan namanya di review karena kalau terlalu banyak guest akan semakin sulit membedakan yang mana orang nya. Nama asli author itu singkataan dari nama id nya. Salam kenal, dan itu nama asli bukannya bohongan -_- okee salam author jelek :p *tutup kuping again*

From : Hm

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Himaki-chan

Ohhh… maaf saya orangnya tidak terlalu bergaul dengan orang ramai dan ngga terlalu mengerti tentang bahasa gaul yang teramat mendalam. Saya orangnya pendiem jadi maklumi aja kalau saya agak kudet :3. Saya akan usahakan buat yang seperti itu jika saya bisa membuatnya, hahaha dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : uciha

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : guest

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Guest

Hahaha maaf kalau saya seperti itu, saya hanya tidak tau kapan untuk di update maka author membuat seperti itu saja agar mungkin readers bisa sabar menunggu kelanjutannya. Kalau masalah nambah kaya gtu mahh ngga akan mungkin karena saya juga pernah merasakan bagaimana jadi readers jadi saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas pendapatnya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Hyunna

Iya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Aina

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Maniax

Iya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Juita

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Hali

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Nikenraya

Iya makasih dukungannya dan terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Kim jong kook

Iya sesuai permintaan anda saya sudah panjangkan sedikit ceritanya semoga memuaskan dan semoga senang. terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Kaka

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

From : Iki

Iya terima kasih reviewnya.

* * *

Oke sekian sesi balas review, nantikan yaa chapter depan, semoga tidak bosan untuk membaca dan ditunggu saran dan komennya. Salam author jelek :p


	7. Chapter 7

**BSJ Chapter 7**

Maaf jika cerita yang saya buat mengecewakan kalian semua, saya hanya membuat apa yang dapat saya buat. Dan maafkan saya jika ada beberapa pihak yang merasa tidak senang dengan cerita ini. Saya hanya ingin meluapkan semua khayalan yang ada dalam pikiran saya dan menuangkannya dala cerita ini.

Any way… Lets continue the story.

* * *

 ***Author's pov**

"ALAMAK"

Boboiboy terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dan berusaha untuk tenang dengan keadaan yang ada saat ini. Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dan masih dalam keadaan tak terbalut apapun. Kemudian dia meletakan ponselnya dimeja dan dengan cepat menghapiri yaya.

"Yaya, cepat bersihkan badan kau. Sebentar lagi gopal akan kesini! Bisa gawat jika dia tau kau ada dikamar ku"

"Hah? Iya kah?"

Mendengar hal itu yaya kemudian mengambil semua pakaiannya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dia pun membasuh seluruh badannya menggunakan air dan sabun sampai sangat wangi. Sementara itu boboiboy berusaha untuk membereskan kamarnya ke keadaan semula akibat yang telah mereka lakukan. Yaya pun selesai membersihkan pakaiannya dan bersiap memakai bajunya. Lalu terdengar lagi suara ponsel boboiboy. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca apa isi pesan yang datang. Setelah membacanya pun dia langsung tersenyum. Yaya sedang merapihkan pakaiannya untuk dipakai, tiba tiba pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

"Ahh boboiboy! Kenapa kau masuk!"

"Hehehe gopal cakap dia tak jadi datang sebab nak main game dlu"

Mendengar hal intu pun Yaya langsung lega. Yaya menghela nafasnya untuk melepaskan semua ketegangannya. Belum sempat dia selesai, tiba tiba boboiboy menciumnya dan mendorongnya ketembok. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan di samping kepala yaya.

"Ummhhh… boboiboy…"

"Hmmm…."

"Ummmhh… dah…. cukup….."

Boboiboy menghentikan ciumannya dan langsung menatap kearah mata yaya.

"Kenapa kau nak hentikan Yaya? Apa kau dah tak kuat ya? Hehehe…"

"Bukan lah, aku tak dapat bernafas tau! Kau cium aku keras sangat lah!"

"Ohh iya kah? Tapi kau suka kan sayang?"

"Umm… i.. iya…"

"Hehehe kalau kau nak, cium lah aku sekarang. Aku akan menutup mataku dan menerima apa pun yang akan kau lakukan"

Boboiboy pun menutup matanya dalam keadaan berdiri. Yaya yang melihatnya pun langsung bertindak. Dia mengambil sebuah sabun dan mengumpulkan busa ke atas tangannya. Dia pun membersihkan badan boboiboy yang tadi sangat lengket dengan sperma yang dia keluarkan.

"Yaya, kenapa kau malah membersihkan badan ku?"

"Kau ni bagaimana? Kalau kau nak buat itu, bersihkan dlu tau sebab jika sedikit saja sperma mu masuk kedalam vagina ku maka berakhir lah sudah."

"Hmm iye kah? Tapi bukannya kau mesti tau kan cara nak gagalkannya sebelum berbuah sperma tu?"

"Yaa aku pernah baca, seminggu setelah kau berbuat itu jika kau meminum semacam obat pereda mens maka kau tak akan hamil. Itu berfungsi sekitar 93% berhasil"

"Hmm yelahh tu, otak kau macam google jee lah."

"kau ni diam lah, sebab susah sangat bersihkan kau jika kau tak diam"

"hehehe sorry sayang"

Yaya pun meneruskan kegiatannya. Sementara itu boboiboy hanya diam dan menerima apa yang Yaya lakukan kepadanya sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Yaya pun membersihkannya mulai dari dada, perut, hingga bagian intim boboiboy dengan seksama. Boboiboy sangat menikmati saat yaya membersihkan bagian penisnya . Dia hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan menahan rasa enak yang di dapatkan olehnya. Sementara yaya yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum dan memainkannya semakin seksama.

"Ummhh… Yayya…. Aku…. Aku…"

"Hmm… kau apa boboiboy? Sedap tak?"

"Ummhh…. Se.. sedap….. sangat"

"Hehehe…"

Yaya meneruskan kegiatannya dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Boboiboy semakin merintih dan sangat menikmatinya.

"Ummhhh Yaya… uhh…. Sedaaapp….."

"Hmmm kau nampak comel boboiboy jika kau macam tu, hehehe…"

"Hmmm…. Sempat gelak…. Kau….."

"Hehehe, wleee"

Yaya mempercepatnya makin cepat dan sangat cepat.

"Uhh.. yaya… aku…. Nak… sikit…. Lagi….."

"Baiklah boboiboy…."

"Uhh… ummhh…. Uhh…. Aku…. Aku….. Keluar…."

Kemudian cairan putih itu menyembur kearah wajah yaya yang berada tepat di depannya. Yaya yang wajahnya dipenuhi itu pun hanya dapat diam dan mencoba untuk tenang selama beberapa saat. Boboiboy yang melihat yaya seperti itu kemudian duduk dihadapan yaya.

"Wahh yaya, wajah kau lebih comel jika sedang macam tu, Hahahaha"

"hmmm sekarang kau pula bersihkan wajahku lah boboiboy"

"Hmm yelah, tapi aku bersihkan guna mulut ku ya"

"Ehhh?"

Boboiboy mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya ke arah wajah yaya. Lidahnya bermain main dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan spermanya.

"Ummhh… boboiboy, lengket sangat lah, cepat gunakan saja air"

"Tak nak"

Boboiboy melanjutkannya dan tidak memperdulikan omongan yang dikatakann oleh yaya. Lidahnya menjalar ke arah hidung, leher, lalu ke dada.

"Umhh, boboiboy… uhh…."

Tangan boboiboy mulai bermain dengan salah satu dada yaya sementara lidahnya di dada nya yang lain. Tangannya memeras meras, memijitnya, serta mencubitnya dengan sangat nafsu.

"Uummmhhhh boboiboy…. Uhh… "

Yaya kemudian memeluk kepala boboiboy dan tidak ingin melepaskan kepalanya dari dadanya. Rasa yang dirasakannya sungguh nikmat dan tidak ingin dia lepaskan.

"Ummhhh …. Ahhh….. uhh….. sedap… sangat…."

Boboiboy melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya lebih kebawah lagi, sementara tempat lidah yang tadi di gantikan oleh tangannya yang lain. Kedua tangan boboiboy memegang dada yaya. Rasa yang dibuat boboiboy membuat yaya berbaring di lantai karena sangat nikmat dan tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Lidahnya pun sampai di daerah intim yaya. Dia menjilatnya, memasukan lidahnya.

"Ahhh boboiboy…. Hentikan….. aku…. Akan….. ahhhh….."

Boboiboy melanjutkan dengan bermain dengan klitoris yaya yang mungil.

"Ahhh… henti…. Kan…. Aku…. Akan….. umh… boboiboy…. Ahh"

Boboiboy yang mendengar rintihannya semakin bernafsu dengan permainannya.

"Ahh… ahh.. ah… ahhh… sikit… lagi.."

Yaya semakin menggeliat dengan rasa apa yang dia dapatkan. Mulai dari kedua dadanya serta vaginanya. Dia tak dapat menahannya cukup lama sebab sangat nikmat.

"Ahhh ahh… aku… nak…. Keluaarr"

Keluarlah cairan hangat dari vaginanya. Boboiboy membersihkannya dan meminumnya semua, sementara tangannya tidak berhenti memijit dada yaya. Yaya hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya dan hanya dapat menerima rasa yang sangat nikmat tersebut.

"baiklah yaya, sekarang kau sudah bersih, Apa kau siap untuk ronde berikutnya?"

 **============To be Continue=============**

* * *

Maaf author belum sempat blas reviewnya, chapter depan akan author usahakan membalasnya. Tapi jangan sungkan untuk review dan tolong beri saran atau tanggapannya tentang BSJ.

Oke tunggu chapter berikutnya dari BSJ dan salam author jelek **:p**


	8. Question

**Harus kah saya lanjutkan fanfic ini? tolong jawabannya... terima kasih, salam aothur jelek :p  
**


	9. Information (Update)

**Maafkan Author untuk yang sebelumnya, author melakukan post tersebut karena hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa author sayang dengan dia dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari author sendiri,,**

 **Terima kasih, salam author jelek :p dan maafkan yang sebesar - besarnya ;)  
**

 **Dan untuk masalah update, mohon maaf author belum bisa melakukannya dikarenakan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk di collage ini...**

 **sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tapi jika ada waktu luang saya usahakan untuk dapat melakukannya, dan juga author sudah mempunyai gambaran apa yang akan terjadi kelanjutannya di BSJ ini... maaf ya harus lebih lama menunggu lagi kelanjutannya... see you :)**


	10. Chapter 8

Ini dia, **Chapter 8** dari BSJ

Maafkan author sebab sangat lama dalam update BSJ, tapi itu semua karena kegiatan didunia nyata. Seperti yang kalian tahu author sedang dalam perkuliahan jadi sangat banyak tugas menumpuk.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Mari kita mulai chapter 8 dari BSJ

(Oh iya, untuk chapter ini mungkin agak sedikit pengurangan dibagian seks dan menambah adegan romantis antara Yaya dan Boboiboy. Maaf jika mengecewakan)

* * *

 **WARNING !**

CERITA INI BERISI KONTEN VULGAR, HARAP KELUAR DARI CERITA INI JIKA ANDA TIDAK INGIN MEMBACANYA ! TERIMA KASIH

* * *

 **Author's Pov**

"Siap untuk ronde berikutnya?"

Mendengar hal itu yaya tersenyum kearah boboiboy, sementara lelaki itu hanya melihat wajah cantik yaya bagaikan malaikat yang sedang tersenyum. Yaya tersenyum karena cinta yang dimilikinya sangat besar terhadap lelaki tersebut. Entah apa yang dibuatnya selama ini salah atau benar, tetapi dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan persaannya bahwa dia sangat mencintai lelaki tersebut, walau pun harus melakukan perbuatan tersebut dan mengambil kesucian yang dimilikinya. Yaya kemudian angkat bicara.

"Boboiboy, apa kamu sadar apa yang telah kita lakukan sekarang ini?"

Boboiboy kemudian terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya aku sadar dengan apa yang kita lakukan Yaya, memangnya ada apa dengan semua ini?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau sekarang aku tidak suci lagi seperti sebelum kita melakukan ini? Apakah kau akan meninggalkan aku setelah ini selesai? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa, apa yang aku lakukan hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun. Aku rela kehilangan sebagian kesucian ku hanya demi dirimu karena aku sangat mencintai mu Boboiboy. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika setelah semua yang kita telah lakukan kemudian kau mencampakanku serta melupakanku. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan aku sampai kamu rela melakukan ini denganku. Yang aku ingin kan adalah mencintaimu didunia ini dan selalu bersamamu sampai akhirnya nanti."

Setelah mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, yaya hanya dapat menunduk serta memikirkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sementara itu Boboiboy hanya melihatnya dengan perasaan sedih yang terlihat di wajahnya. Boboiboy kemudian menghambuskan nafasnya, dan langsung angkat bicara setelah apa yang dia dengar dari Yaya.

"Yaya, aku ingin kau mendengar hal ini dengan jelas dan aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku, jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik"

Yaya kemudian memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang dicintainya dengan seksama. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, tetapi ia sangat mencintainya dan selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya meskipun perbuatan yang merugikan bagi dirinya.

"Yaya, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku tahu bahwa aku memilih sosok yang benar untuk masa depanku. Tidak perduli kau itu cantik atau tidak, kaya atau miskin, bagiku memiliki dirimu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat tidak ternilai bagi apapun. Apa yang telah kita lakukan adalah karena aku percaya bahwa, kamu adalah pendamping ku di masa yang akan datang. Karena itu aku rela melakukan semua ini untukmu karena aku percaya kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk berasama sampai akhir waktu nanti. Dan hal yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun didunia ini"

Yaya tersentak kaget dengan apa yang didengar Boboiboy, air mata keluar dari sisi matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Boboiboy. Entah kenyataan ini benaar terjadi atau hanya mimpi belaka tetapi dia sangat bahagia atas apa yang didengarnya.

Kemudian yaya memeluk erat Boboiboy yang sedang berada diatasnya tersebut. Boboiboy pun membalas pelukannya dengan sangat penuh kasih sayang dan ketulusan akan cintanya. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan adegan mesra tersebut, yang jelas masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tok...tok...tok'

Suara terdengar dari arah pintu depan rumah. Entah siapa atau apa yang membuat suara tersebut, yang jelas ketukan tersebut berarti tanda ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun bertanya kepada yaya untuk memperjelas apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Yaya, apa kau mendengar ada suara dari arah pintu?"

"Suara ketukan kah? Sebab itu lah yang aku dengar tadi, aku fikir bukan dari rumah mu Boboiboy."

"Iya kah? Aku harap begitu, sebab aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman bersamamu yaya."

"Hmmm kau ini Boboiboy, dasar mesum !"

"Elleehh,, tapi kau suka aku kan?"

"Hmm mesti lah suka sangat"

"Kalau macam tu, bagus lahh"

Suara ketukan tidak terdengar lagi. Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya ada suara kicauan burung disekitar rumah Boboiboy. Kemudian suara yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Boboiboy datang.

"Boboiboy kau ada didalam tak?"

Teriakan dari salah seseorang temannya yang berdarah india. Ya benar dia adalah Gopal yang menjemputnya untuk bermain. Gopal yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya dapat menunggu jawaban dari temannya. Kemudian temannya itu melihat ada sepatu pink di depan pintu.

"Bukan kah ini kasut yaya? Apa yang dia buat kat sini ya?"

Sementara itu terjadi kekacauan di kamar Boboiboy. Kedua anak tersebut sibuk membereskan apa yang telah dia lakukan dan bersiap-siap dengan pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan oleh temannya Gopal. Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya ada ketenangan di arah pintu rumah, sedangkan kebisingan terjadi didalam kamar Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy kau ada kat dalam tak? Kalau tak ada jawaban aku akan masuk ya! "

"Yaa aku didalam, tunggu sebentar aku sedang belajar !"

"Wahh rajin sangat kau ini, mesti sebab ada Yaya kan?"

Boboiboy dan Yaya seketika melihat satu sama lain kareba terkejut dengan apa yang didengar oleh Gopal. Kemudian dia mulai berbisik dan merencanakan apa yang akan mereka jawab dari pertanyaan Gopal. Boboiboy pun membalas percakapan dengan Gopal yang ada di depan pintu.

"Yaa dia didalam, kalau kau tidak nak kena marah oleh Yaya pergilah ! nanti aku menyusul kau kat sana !"

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat dengan dia kat situ Boboiboy?"

"Belajar lah, Tok Aba yang suruh Yaya hajarkan aku lah !"

"Ohh... oke aku tunggu kau kat sana ya! Kalau kau tak datang nanti aku kembali tau!"

"Iyaa! Pergilah !"

"Okee aku pergi !"

Boboiboy pun tersenyum setelah kepergian Gopal kawannya itu dari depan pintu rumah. Yaya pun hanya menatap bingung ke arah Boboiboy, sementara itu dia terus meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar tersebut. Yaya pun memecah ketenangan sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Boboiboy, apa kau yakin dia akan pergi dari sini? Bukannya kau tahu kan sifat Gopal seperti apa?"

"Ya itu bagian dari rencara ku, sebentar lagi dia akan memanjat pohon yang ada di samping kamar ku sambil mengintip diam diam. Jika aku benar, sebentar lagi dia akan mencoba menaikinya. Maka dari itu cepat bereskan kamar ini dan segera keluar."

"Ohh oke"

Mereka pun mempercepat gerakan mereka untuk membersihkan kamar tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka pun keluar kamar dan segera meneruskan rencana yang sudah dibuat Boboiboy.

"Oke sekarang kita kebelakang rumahku untuk mengagetkan Gopal, kau ikut kan Yaya?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan bagi dia pelajaran karena mengintip orang lain secara diam-diam. Tapi, apa lau yakin dia ada dibelakang rumah mu Boboiboy?"

"Aku yakin sekali Yaya, ayo cepat lah kita bagi dia pelajaran"

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan kearah halaman belakang. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Boboiboy, Gopal sedang berusaha memanjat pohon yang langsung mengarah jendela kamar Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun tertawa kecil karena sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencana kan. Yaya pun berbisik untuk bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Sekarang apa yang kita mesti buat Boboiboy?"

"Kau, pergi kejutkan dia Yaya. Lepastu bagi dia marah sebab nak kacau orang tengah belajar"

"Lepas tu kau buat apa?"

"Aku pergi tengok kau kat sini, bila dah tiba saatnya aku akan keluar. Kau laukanlah cepat, aku mengandalkanmu Yaya. Muuaahhh..."

Yaya pun tersenyum setelah menerima ciuman dipipinya. Dia melakukan persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Boboiboy. Dia pun berjalan secara perlahan dan mulai mengagetkan Gopal yang sudah hampir sampai di jendela kamar Boboiboy.

"Heii ! Tak baik lah tengok orang diam-diam !"

"Uuaaa...!"

Gopal yang hampir jatuh mendengar teriakan yaya segera memegang batang pohon. Dia hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengarnya. Dia pun bergegas turun dari pohon tersebut dan pergi menemui Yaya yang sedang menunggunya di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Gopal, apa yang kau nak buat? Kenapa kau panjat pokok tu? Tadi kau kata nak pergi dan tunggu Boboiboy kat sana?"

"Aku... Em... aku nak tahu jee apa yang sebenarnya kau buat dengan Boboiboy"

"Elleehhh, dia kan dah cakap kalau dia tengah belajar, jangan kacau dia lah.. pergi sana cepat!"

"Aloo, aku nak tunggu Boboiboy jee, sebab pergi kat sana sorang-sorang takut lahh. Nanti kalau ada hantu macam mana? Nanti kalau aku kena culik, siapa yang nak tolong aku?"

"Hmmm yeellaatuuu... Kau tunggu lah, kejap lagi dia mesti pergi kat sini"

Boboiboy pun datang dengan berjalan santai sambil menahan tawa. Dia hanya tidak tahan saat Gopal yang di kaget kan oleh Yaya dan hampir saja jatuh dari pohon. Dia pun sampai dekat kawannya dan mulai bicara ke pada Gopal.

"Hei Gopal, apa yang kau buat kat sini? Mesti kau nak diam-diam tengok aku belajar kan?"

"Eh, mana ada!"

"Tak boleh tipu lah, tak baik Gopal"

"Hehehe, aku hanya nak tengok korang berdua jee"

"Hei Gopal, jom kita main bola ! Kawan mesti dah tunggu"

"Ehh, Yee lahhh! Oke yaya, aku dan Boboiboy akan pergi main"

"Hmmm yelah, pergilah korang semua, aku nak balik sebab mesti mak ku sibuk sangat kemas rumah sorang-sorang"

"Oke yaya, kita orang pergi dlu, bye..."

Mereka pun pergi dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya dapat melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa agar tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Hari itu pun mulai berlalu, kedua orang tersebut hanya dapat menyembunyikan rahasia yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya tanpa diketahui orang lain.

 **=====Skip=====**

Esok harinya mereka mulai pergi sekolah, tapi yang berbeda hari ini adalah...

"Tok..tok...tok"

Suara pintu terdengar diketuk. Kemudian seseorang mendekati pintu dari dalam dan mulai membukanya. Mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Kau sudah siap pergi Yaya ku sayang?"

"Sudah siap, dan jangan panggil sayang.. nanti mak ku dengar lahh!"

"Ohhh oke oke, jom kita pergi sekolah"

"Jom,... Mak Yaya nak pergi sekolah! Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikum salam! Hati-hati tau!"

Mereka pun pergi kesekolah bersama dan berjalan dengan sangat dekat. Entah kenapa sejak hari itu semua nampak berbeda bagi mereka berdua. Terasa sangat menyenangkan saat sekolah, karena dapat bertemu orang yang mereka cintai masing-masing.

"Heii Yaya, mari kejap aku nak bagi tahu sesuatu"

"Apa dia?"

Boboiboy mulai membisikan sesuatu dengan serius dan sangat perlahan. Yaya yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama nampak bingung dengan bisikan yang dikatakan Boboiboy.

"Iy68*&%*^VHJC$&^(*H..."

"Hm..."

"&%*FJHCHJBVD^%# &^*... Kau nak tak?"

"Kita buat kat sekolah? Hm..."

"Kau nak ke atau tak nak?"

"Umm... aku... um...,,"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku... um... aku... Nak Boboiboy !"

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Oke ini dia chapter 8 dari BSJ, maaf kalau bahasa dan kekurangannya yang lain masih ada, anyway tolong reviewnya yaa... dan harap sabar menunggu kelanjutannya,...

Dan untuk review maaf masih belum balas semuanya, tapi semua review kalian sudah saya baca dan terima kasih dukungannya dalam update BSJ. Author senang banyak yang mendukung fanfic ini, terima kasih semua dukungannya

Salam Author jelek **:p**


	11. Info update

Maaf author masih sibuk disebabkan adanya kegiatan kuliah yang semakin padat. Author berharap readers bisa bersabar menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Dan untuk update mungkin sekitar tgl 17 setelah author UTS akan di publish kembali. So, please be patient. Salam author jelek :p


	12. Chapter 9

Mohon maaf sebab author sangat lama dalam proses updating BSJ. Seperti yang kalian tahu abhwa setiap orang memiliki urusannya masing-masing, anyway... let's start this crazy story.

* * *

WARNING ! CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK 18+ HARAP MENINGGALKAN CERITA INI JIKA TIDAK INGIN MEMBACANYA.

* * *

Chapter 9 BSJ

*Author's pov

======== Flash Back On ========

"Heii Yaya, mari kejap aku nak bagi tahu sesuatu"

"Apa dia?"

Boboiboy mulai membisikan sesuatu dengan serius dan sangat perlahan. Yaya yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama nampak bingung dengan bisikan yang dikatakan Boboiboy.

"Iy68*&%*^VHJC$&^(*H..."

"Hm..."

"&%*FJHCHJBVD^%# &^*... Kau nak tak?"

"Kita buat kat sekolah? Hm..."

"Kau nak ke atau tak nak?"

"Umm... aku... um...,,"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku... um... aku... Nak Boboiboy !"

======== Flash Back Off ========

"Wahh bagus lah kalau macam tu Yaya." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Apa yang bagus? Aku hanya nak buat tu dengan kau sebab..."

"Sebab...? Apa? Sebab kau otak mesum kan?" Boboiboypun tertawa kecil.

"Hei ! Mana ada ! Aku buat tu sebab dah sayang sangat dengan kau Boboiboy, dan aku rela nak buat apapun demi kau, sebab aku sayang sangat dengan kau Boboiboy."

Boboiboy hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar hal tersebut sambil melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka yang sedang berangkat ke sekolah. Boboiboy pun bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan untuk merespon kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yaya baru saja, pasalnya dia bingung dengan perasaan dia apakah dia sangat sayang dengan Yaya sampai melakukan hal tersebut, atau dia hanya melakukannya demi kesenangan saja. Itu semua ada didalam hati Boboiboy dan hanya dia yang dapat menjawabnya.

Mereka pun sudah tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sebelum sampai disana, Yaya meminta Boboiboy agar tidak berada didekatnya selama berada disekolah karena dia tidak ingin mendapatkan gossip miring tentang dia dan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, kau pergi lah sebentar sebab aku nak masuk gerbang. Selepas aku masuk, baru lah kau masuk sekolah. Aku tak nak ada orang yang tengok kita berdua."

"Sepertinya kau terlambat Yaya..."

"Apa yang terlambat?" Yaya bingung atas pernyataan Boboiboy barusan.

Tiba-tiba temannya yang hitam dan berbadan besar datang mendekati mereka dari arah belakang Yaya.

"Wahh Yaya, sepertinya kau ada hungungan dengan Boboiboy sekarang ya?" upac Gopal sambil mengejutkan Yaya dengan menepuk pundak Yaya.

"Ishh kau ni Gopal !" ucap Yaya dengan kesal.

"Hehehe... nampaknya kau pergi sekolah awal ya Gopal!" ucap Boboiboy dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Awal...? aku pergi macam biasa lah, cuba kau tengok jam ku ni"

Gopal pun menunjukan jam tangannya ke arah Boboiboy dan Yaya. Mereka berdua melihat kearah jam tangan Gopal dan melihat angka 7:25 pada layarnya.

"Alamak ! Dah pukul setengah 8 ! Aku mesti cepat ! Dah Boboiboy, dah Gopal !"

Yaya pun berlari melewati gerbang dan masuk kedalam sekolah karena dia ada urusan lain sebelum jam sekolah dimulai. Boboiboy masih belum percaya, karena mereka berangkat sekoalh sejak pukul 6:30, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 7:30. Waktu untuk mereka berjalan sampai membituhkan 1 jam padahal jaraknya tak jauh.

"Hei Gopal, betul kah jam kau ini?"

"Betul lah, coba kau tengok jam kuasa kau"

Boboiboy pun melihat dan sudah pada angka 7:26.

"Apasal kau tak percaya ni?" Tanya Gopal dengan penuh curiga.

"Tak de apa-apa, hanya tak percaya je dengan semua ni."

Gopal hanya dapat menatapnya dengan bingung sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka berdua memasuki gerbang sekolah.

*Trriiiinnnggg...

Bel jam pelajaran dimulai, dan seperti biasa Yaya mulai mempersiapkan semua murid untuk memberi salam kepada guru mereka yang datang. Kelas berlangsung dengan proses pembelajaran seperti biasanya, hanya kali ini Boboiboy tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan rencana yang akan dia lakukan dengan Yaya disekolah.

"Cuba Boboiboy, jawab soal nomor 9"

"Eh...?"

Boboiboypun terkejut sebab dia sedang melamun dan langsung mendapat teguran untuk menjawab soal yang bahkan dia tidak ingat tentang apa yang dia pelajari. Yaya yang duduk didepannya hanya dapat melihat dia kebingungan, dengan inisiatif dia berpura-pura membaca buku dengan mengangkatnya didepan kepala agar Boboiboy dapat melihat jawaban dari buku Yaya.

"Ehm..." batuk kecil dari Yaya untuk mengisyaratkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun melihat ke arah Yaya dan tau apa maksud Yaya, dengan cepat dia menyebutkan jawabannya kepada guru didepan.

"Jawabannya H2SO4 cikgu" Ucap Boboiboy.

"Bagus... selanjutnya semua buka halaman..."

Kelas memulai kembali pelajarannya. Boboiboy pun berusaha berterima kasih kepada Yaya, tapi seperti yang dia tahu Yaya tidak akan merespon gangguan apapun selama jam pelajaran dimulai. Kelas pun dimulai lagi tapi kali ini Boboiboy mulai serius belajar karena dia telah selesai menyusun rencananya untuk sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan dengan Yaya.

*trrrrriiiiiinnnggggggg...

Bel istirahat pun selesai, semua murid mengkemas tas masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin. Yaya dan Boboiboypun melakukan hal yang sama tapi kali ini mereka tidak pergi ke kantin melainkan akan pergi ketempat lain.

"Yaya, kau tunggu sampai semuanya pergi, lepastu akan aku bagi tau rancangannya"

"Yeelah Boboiboy, tapi macam mana dengan mereka?" Yaya melirikan matanya ke arah Gopal dan lainnya.

"Kita cakap jee ada urusan dan tak nak pergi"

"Hmmm baiklah aku akan turuti semua apa kata kau"

"Hahha, terbaiklah kau Yaya" sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk dimejanya masing-masing dan mulai menunggu sampai semua keluar dari kelas.

"Hei Yaya, kau tak nak keluar?" tanya gadis perempuan berkuncir dua.

"Aku sedang tak nak pergi kantin Ying, aku ada kerja lain, maaf"

"Ohh.. oke, macam mana dengan kau Boboiboy? Nak ikut pergi ke tak?" tanya Ying.

"Aku tadi pagi dah sarapan, da sekarang masih kenyang lah"

"Oke lah kita orang pergi dulu, bye" ucap Fang.

Mereka pun pergi bersama-sama menuju kantin, sementara itu Boboiboy dan Yaya berada didalam kelas. Mereka berdua berusaha merencanakannya sebaik mungkin agar tidak ada yang merusak waktu mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

"#%$%^*&(&*... kau mengerti Yaya?"

"Hmm oke, akan aku usahakan sebaik mungkin..."

"Kau punya waktu 10 menit dan lepastu aku akan pergi ke sana menjemputkau."

"Hmm yee aku akan berusaha semampu ku"

"I love you Yaya"

"Love you to Boboiboy"

Yaya kemudian merencanakan aksinya yang telah Boboiboy buat sebelumnya. Yaya pergi ke arah kamar mandi perempuan, setelah berada didalam dia masih melihat ada beberapa siswi yang sedang didalam. Dia pun masuk ke dalam wc dengan maksud menunggu mereka semua keluar. Tangannya memegang tanda 'Toilet Rusak' untuk bersiap-memasangnnya dipintu depan wc setelah semua keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di dalam toilet. Dia pun segera menuju [intu depan wc dan membuka sedikit untuk meliaht situasi.

"Ok sekarang sudah aman, sekarang aku harus memasang tanda ini sebelum Boboiboy datang"

Dia kemudian memasangnya dengan menggantungkannya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Dah siap, sekarang aku nak buat kejutan untuk Boboiboy"

Yaya pun bersiap di kamar mandi sementara Boboiboy sedang menunggu waktu 10 menit berlalu. Setelah sudah waktunya, Boboiboy kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi dan sudah melihat tanda tersebut didepan pintu.

"Sepertinya Yaya telah berhasil, oke sekarang aku hanya harus masuk tanpa ada orang tahu"

Boboiboy pun berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, dia tetap waspada walaupun wc tersebut berada di ujung lorong tetap saja ada murid yang mungkin lewat jalan tersebut. Boboiboy pun sampai di pintu dengan cepat dia membukan dan langsung menutupnya.

"Huuuhh... hampir saja"

Boboiboy menarik nafas lega karena tidak ada yang melihatnya sambil menenangkan diri dari debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Boboiboy pun melihat ke arah sekitar kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Yaya.

"Yaya kau dimana?"

"Aku didalam sini Boboiboy, tapi sebelum kau mulai kau harus menutup matamu dulu. Lepastu baru lah aku akan keluar dan menemui mu"

"Hmm ... yelah yelah, baik aku sudah menutup mataku"

Boboiboy menutup matanya, dan keluarlah seorang gadis dari dalam pintu wc. Yaya pun mendekati Boboiboy dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan. Boboiboy hanya dapat membalas ciumannya. Tangan Yaya berusaha membuka semua pakaian yang dimiliki Boboiboy tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Tangan Boboiboy mulai memegang pinggang, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia tak memegang sehelai baju pun, dia mulai menurunkan tangan kanan kebawah dan tangan kiri keatas, dan ternyata seluruhnya tidak tertutup baju. Boboiboy yang masih menutup mata hanya dapat kaget didalam hatinya sekaligus senang karena Yaya mau melakukannya bersama dia.

Yaya pun telah berhasil membuka baju Boboiboy sementara Boboiboytidak berhenti mencium Yaya dan sekarang mulai meremas buah dada Yaya. Yaya hanya dapat mendesah sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk melepas pakaian Boboiboy.

"Ummhh... Boboiboy, sebentar aku nak buka celana kau ni, lepaskan ciuam kau dulu"

"Hmm baiklah.."

"Macam mana nak buka ni? Aku tak faham"

"Buka jeelah, aku buka mata ye supaya bantu kau buka celana aku ni"

"Hei tak boleh sayang"

"Hmm kenapa?"

"Aku malu sayang, nanti jee kalau aku dah izinkan"

Sementara itu Yaya berusaha membukanya, dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil membukanya. Dia menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya dalan sekali tarik. Tampak lah penis Boboiboyyang sudah mulai ereksi, dengan sigap Yaya memasukannya ke dalam mulut sambil melepaskan celana Boboiboy dari kakinya.

Tangan Boboiboy kemudian memegang kepala Yaya dan berusaha menggerakannya sesuai irama, kemudian yaya memegang kedua yangannya dan menariknya agar dia berbaring dilantai. Boboiboy hanya dapat mengikutinya dan merasakan pijatan yang dilakukan Yaya pada mulutnya.

"Ummhhh Yaya... uhh... sedapp"

"Hmmpp.. hmmpp.."

"Uhhh... Ummhh... sedap sangat Yaya"

"Hmm..hhhpmpmm"

Yaya pun melepaskan mulutnya dari penis yang sudah sangat tegang berdiri kemudian membuka pahanya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia memasukannya sambil menahan kakinya untuk memasukinya dengan hati-hati.

"UummmHH..." Yaya memejamkan matanya karena seluruh penis Boboiboy sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sudah sangat basah karena tidak tahan.

"Yaya, ayo mainkan"

"Ummhh baik Boboiboy"

Dia mengangkat nya dengan perlahan, kemudian memasukannya kembali. Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat, sampai dapat terdengar kulit Paha yaya dan Boboiboy yang saling beradu.

"Uhh...uhh...uhh...Umm...Uhh.."

Boboiboy hanya dapat mendengarkan rintihan Yaya sementara itu dia menikmatinya.

"Umm.. uh uh uh ah ahh ahhh ahhh... UUHHHHhhhh, Boboiboy... aku,... nak... Keluaarr"

Yaya pun berhenti dan membujurkan badannya diatas Boboiboy, sementara itu penis Boboiboy sudah dibanjiri dengan sperma Yaya yang sampai keluar dari lubangnya. Boboiboy kemudian memeluk Yaya dan mulai menggulingkan posisinya agar dia berada diatas.

"Hei Yaya, apa aku sekarang boleh membuka mataku?"

"Hmm yee boleh sayang"

Boboiboy pun membuka matanya dan melihat seorang wanita cantik tanpa keurung sedang berada dibawahnya dengan wajah lemasnya. Boboiboy ysng tak tahan kemudian dia menciumnya dan meremas payudara Yaya tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Yaya.

"Ahhh... Uuhhhh... Uummmhhh"

Yaya hanya dapat merintih sambil menahan seluruh kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Boboiboy mulai memindahkan ciumannya ke arah telinga yaya dan yaya mulai tidak tahan. Dia pun menurunkannya ke leher dan Yaya semakin tidak tahan. Saat ciumannya ke arah payudara, Yaya pun mulai bergeliat tidak tahan karena nikmatnya.

"Aahhhhhh Boboiboy... Ahhhh... Sudaahhh... Cukuupp..."

Boboiboy pun menghentikannya dan memberi waktu untuk Yaya bernafas. Yaya pun terengah-engah karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Haahhhh... haahhhhh..."

"Yaya, aku akan mulai"

Baru saja Yaya beristirahat, Boboiboy langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukannya kembali. Yaya pun kembali merintih tidak tahan.

"Uummhhh... Uummhh... Uuhhhh... Ahhh"

Semakin lama Boboiboy pun semakin bergairah karena suara yang Yaya keluarkan saat menerimanya. Semakin lama penisnya semakin dalam sampai Yaya merasa penisnya sudah sampai kedalam dirinya. Sungguh kenikmatan luar biasa karena Yaya dapat merasakannya.

"MMM..."

Yaya hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan nikmatnya dan tidak dapat merintih lagi karena rasa yang diberikannya terlalu nikmat. Boboiboy pun mulai memasukannya semakin cepat.

"Yaya... ah ah ah ah... aku... uhh... akan..."

Tepat sebelum keluar, Boboiboy menarik penisnya keluar dan mengarahkannya ke arah Yaya, dengan sigap Yaya memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan meminumnya habis. Setelah semuanya habis terminum, Mereka pun berbaring di lantai sambil berpelukan.

"Yaya, ini luar biasa... bahkan aku merasa ini paling nikmat dari kemarin."

"Aku pun merasa macam tu Boboiboy"

*Trrriiiiinnnnggggggg...

Bel masuk telah berbunyi karena jam istirahat hanya 45 menit. Mereka pun bergegas memakai bajunya masing-masing sambil mengecek seragamnya karena mereka tidak mau ada yang curiga. Setelah mereka siap, Boboiboy melirik ke arah pintu depan da melihat telah kosong, mereka pun bergegas pergi dan tidak lupa menarik kembali plank bohong tadi supaya tidak ada yang curiga.

Mereka kemudian memasuki kelas dan teman-teman mereka telah menunggu di dalam sambil mencemaskan mereka.

"Hei kau dari mana saja Yaya?" tanya Ying.

"Yee betul, kau kata nak tinggal dalam kelas Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku dengan Boboiboy tadi ada urusan penting" jawab Yaya.

"Ohh penting yee... seberapa penting?" tanya Gopal curiga.

"Sangat penting! Dah lah kau orang semua pergi, aku nak belajar ni!" Boboiboy berusaha menghindari kecurigaan teman-temannya.

Mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Yaya dan Boboiboy.

"Psstt... hei Yaya, ini baru jam istirahat pertama kan?"

"Yee Boboiboy, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehehe... sebenarnya aku belum sarapan, nanti kita makan bersama nak?"

"Hmm yelah, mesti kau penat sampai lapar sebab tadi"

"Hei, aku tak penat pon" jawab Boboiboy.

"Ehmm..."

Gopal batuk untuk mengejek mereka berdua. Boboiboy pun menatap tajam anak tersebut.

Kelas pun dimulai dan Istirahat kedua akan datang.

===========To Be Continue===============

* * *

Maaf Updatenya kelamaan, author usahakan akan balas semua review karena sudah hampir semua terbalaskan dan tinggal menunggu di publish. Dan masalah update selanjutnya belum tau kapan akan update lagi yang jelas akan terus berlanjut. Salam Author Jelek **:p**


	13. Review

**Information**

Untuk para readers, Author tidak tahu kapan akan bisa diupdate atau kapan ada ide baru untuk dibuat cerita, jadi mungkin akan lebih lama diupdate. Mohon maaf untuk para heaters, dan jangan berkecil hati para readers, author akan tetap berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini... salam author jelek :p

* * *

 **Balas Review**

To : Rillakuma-bear

Ya seperti yang kamu tahu author bukan orang malaysia dan tidak pandai bicara bahasa melayu jadi tidak lancar. Terima kasih sarannya dan semangatnya.

To : frans

Ya terima kasih reviewnya

To : aliya

Kabarnya ngga baik sebab dalam masa sakit. Terima kasih reviewnya.

To : Joker

Chapter 9 sudah keluar terima kasih reviewnya

To : Namehelmi

terima kasih reviewnya

To : Alis

Sepertinya tidak karena akan merusak alur cerita, terima kasih reviewnya

To : Cindaenaa

Dia sepertinya sudah disekolah tingkat menengah atau akhir.

Yaa semua itu berasalah dari hasil belajar dari wiki dan beberapa fanfic serta web.

Mungkin akan author tambahkan dibagian ending

Terima kasih reviewnya

To : Razimutu

Maaf author tidak bisa dan terima kasih reviewnya

To : raflie

Terima kasih reviewnya

To : icha

Terima kasih reviewnya, author akan usahakan

To : Guest

Terima kasih reviewnya

To : Steven Yoniur Roger

Author akan usahakan akan menambahkan scene dimana Ying akan ikut serta dalam peran, akan butuh imajinasi yang lebih Crazy untuk ini.

To : Guest

Maaf untuk jamnya author sedikit ngaret sebab aada game yang seru dan terlupakan janji update.

To : Mistery

Terima kasih atas minatnya dalam membaca fanfic ini, pembuatan film itu membutuhkan skill ekstra serta banyak sekali yang dibutuhkan sepertinya itu tidak akan bisa dibuat, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberikan reviewnya.

To : Omel-chan

Sejujurnya author ngga tau apa itu rough sex, tapi akan belajar lebih banyak lagi dari wikipedia, author akan usahakan menambah jika author mampu membuatnya dan terima kasih reviewnya

To : Chocolate Dark 2201

Terima kasih dalam reviewnya...

Seperti yang diketahui Lemon itu kan yang berbau sara atau dsb, jadi fanfic ini khusus untuk yang berumur dewasa. Dan untuk masalah lanjut, author juga belum tahu kapan bisa lanjut lagi... idenya belum lewat, btw thanks reviewnya.

To : Nameurang

Yaa dan terima kasih reviewnya...

To : anggita rosa deliceous mysairy

Iya saya usahakan untuk next, terima kasih reviewnya

To : Ivan

Yaa terima kasih reviewnya

To : Ina Mashimocey

Yaa terima kasih reviewnya

To : Ashuraindra 64

Yaa terima kasih reviewnya

To : Namemore

Yaa author usahakan akan lanjut, dan terima kasih reviewnya.

* * *

Oke sampai situ dlu sesi balas reviewnya, maaf bila ada yang terlewat reviewnya dann mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan pen name atau typo yang bertebaran, semua ini dilakukan hanya agar author tidak dianggap sombong atau yg lain dalam membalas review dan membuka pikiran dengan sesama readers,, dan untuk yang memakai nama "guest" author bingung mau balas bagaimana, karena bingung mau menyebutnya apa tapi diusahakan dibalas reviewnya,... sekian, salam author jelek :p


End file.
